


Out of all the days you could have gotten sick.

by Musical_Theatre_Addiction



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Theatre_Addiction/pseuds/Musical_Theatre_Addiction
Summary: Out of all the days Gladion could have gotten a fever, it had to be the day he has a date with Moon. Not wanting to disappoint her, Lillie volunteers to dress up like Gladion and go on the date for him.





	Out of all the days you could have gotten sick.

“Good Morning Gladion! Ready for your date with Moon today?” Lillie chirped as she walked into Gladion’s bedroom. Her Alolan vulpix jumped into gladion’s bed and licked his face. Gladion groaned as he rubbed his green eyes. He then put his hand on his head.  
Lillie’s expression changed from happy to concerned.  
“Are you feeling alright Gladion?” She asked as she went over to feel his forehead. It was very warm.  
Wicke popped her head in to let the two know that breakfast was ready. She saw Lillie put her hand on Gladion’s head.  
“Is Gladion ok?” Wicke asked as she walked into the room.  
Lillie shook her head.  
“Gladion’s sick, he’s burning up!” Lillie replied.  
Wicke put a thermometer in his mouth to take his temperature. When she took it out it read 100.4 F.  
“He’s definitely got a fever.” Miss Wicke said as she put the thermometer away. She left the room and came back with a bowl full of cold water and a towel. She soaked the towel in the water and squeezed it to let the extra water fall back into the bowl. She then put the cold rag on Gladion’s head, as he dozed off.  
“Looks like we’re going to have to tell moon the dates off. It’s too bad. They’ve been looking forward to this the whole month.” Wicke said, shaking her head.  
Lillie looked down. She didn’t want her friend to feel disappointed. She was waiting all month just to get a day off work and hang out with her boyfriend.  
Wicke left the room to get some medicine to help the fever go away.  
Wicke came back in with a pack of medicine and an extra blanket. She put the blanket over Gladion. She gently shook Gladion as he woke up.  
Gladion mumbled something Lillie couldn’t make out.  
“Here, eat this Gladion. It’ll make you feel better.” Wicke said as she gave Gladion a pill.  
Gladion took it and swallowed it.  
“You have to take this every 8 hours ok?” Wicke then walked out of the room to bring in Gladion’s breakfast.  
“So, we’re going to have to cancel your date. I’m sorry.” Lillie said as she pet Vulpix.  
Gladion frowned as he sank into his blanket.  
“I wish I could do something to help.” Lillie sighed.  
She looked over at the pile of Gladion’s clothing waiting for him to put on. Suddenly she got an idea. It was a stupid idea, but she was going to have to try it.  
Wicke came back in to see Gladion in his bed, his hand in front of his head, and Lillie in his clothes!  
“What in the world is going on here?!” She yelped.  
“I-I’m going to go on the date for Gladion. I don’t wanna let poor Moon down.” Lillie explained.  
“She’s still going to know who you are though, right.” Gladion croaked.  
Lillie made a Tch sound.  
“Oh please! One time I wore a red hoodie and put the hood over my hair, and she couldn’t even tell who I was!” Lillie said while putting the hood of Gladion’s jacket over her hair which was in a bun. She smiled and put a thumbs up. Gladion just sighed and laid back down in bed. He was to tired to argue. So he just dozed off again.

—————————

Lillie put some money in her pocket, as she got ready to go on her “date.”  
Wicke soaked the rag back into cold water and put it on Gladion’s head.  
“Jeez, the rag gets warm so fast.” Wicke said.  
“Well, I’m going out to meet moon. See you! Lillie waved before heading out the door.  
When Lillie saw moon standing at docks, waiting for her in HeaHea city, she walked over and cleared her throat.  
Moon smiled and waved.  
“Hi Gladion! I’m so happy that we can finally hang out.”  
Moon then leaned in pecked Lillie’s cheek.  
Lillie looked away her face turning red with embarrassment.  
Moon then took her hand.  
“Come on and let’s go grab some Malasadas.”  
Moon then dragged her towards the Malasada shop.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.

Thanks for reading! There are many more chapters to go!


End file.
